Skaianet Laboratory
A laboratory approximately of Rose's house first explored in-depth in Act 3, which broadcasted many strong wireless signals. These signals were all named 'SN_LAB' followed by a number. Interestingly, only one of these signals was unsecured: the one with the decidedly familiar number '0413'. The laboratory was deserted when Rose enters it, save for a Mutant Kitten which she subsequently rescued from the lab's destruction. Rose Lalonde was granted access to the laboratory when her Mother typed '413' into a keypad, revealing a hidden passage in Jaspers's Mausoleum. Inside, there was a giant hubgrid that looked like a chessboard with a small kiosk next to it. Each hub in the hubgrid appeared to correspond to a wireless signal. Based on the two views of the hubgrid, there are a total of 86,016 hubs, arranged in four 4x4 grids of 12x12 hubs. Rose used hub/signal number 0413 to reconnect both from home and from inside the laboratory. There also was a Transportalizer in the center which beamed away Jaspers' body. Rose used the same Transportalizer to escape the lab and found herself back in her own home in what she believed to be her Mom's Room. Part of the lab was set up as a little girl's room with an absurd tea set, exactly the same wizard and kitten dolls seen in Roxy's room, a pink bed, a set of drawers with a mirror, and a magnificent scarf. Given that Rose's Mom's room has nothing in it except a well-stocked bar, it could possibly be Mom's actual bedroom. There was also what appeared to be the main Sburb , keeping track of sessions/meteors all over Earth. An Appearifier was located here hooked up to an Ectobiology device. When Rose tried to appearify Jaspers from the past, the machine scanned the resulting paradox sludge and created a fetal clone. The clone is badly mutated, though, and Rose assumes that whoever was using it must not have perfected the process yet. Given the situation, it seems likely that this person was Rose's Mother, perhaps trying to create a perfect clone of Jaspers for Rose. There was an ominous clock on the far wall of the hub room, ticking down to SkaiaNet Labs' 'unestablishment'. When Rose entered, she had 4 minutes and 13 seconds to explore and escape. Rose notes that this counter must have been going for quite some time, as the display has room to count thousands of years. The lab has now been destroyed by the meteor impact and may have been transported (or at least the ruins of it, along with some trees) to the Land of Light and Rain. The lab's large tower bore the image of one of the 7 gates. The initials on the lab matched up with the name of the of Sburb: SkaiaNet Systems Incorporated. The laboratory was later confirmed to be owned by SkaiaNet. Prior to her awakening, Jade Harley wore bearing a version of the SkaiaNet logo which contained a diamond. Post-scratch Roxy has used the Ectobiological equipment to clone many mutant cats which now live and breed in the lab. A group of individuals who appear to be Dersites have been shown to break into the lab, possibly to hunt the cats for food. Category:Homestuck locations